HSOD NEW EDITION
by BalmungwINg
Summary: Following the manga...and anime... along for the ride is my OC Neon Light, and a lot more later on in the story. When we reach were the anime/manga stops... I WILL KEEP ON GOING!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I have been dreaming of re-writing. Its going to have several changes to the story line...and when we reach where the manga left off...I WILL MAKE STUFF UP LOL! So please enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neon.**

**Baseball court- Neon Light-**

Being an American exchange student can be hard. I mean I have to learn the Japanese culture and get the flow of slang language. I stand out with my wild brown hair and blue eyes...but I am really liked by the student body. A girl in class 1-2 asked if I was going to try out for the baseball team and I decided to give it a try.

" Neon, You daydreaming?". Said the fat coach who looked like he ate one too many pizzas," You want laps?"

I shook my head as a definite 'no' and got into line for batting practice. I felt a smile spread across my face. Back in America I was known as the double-batting demon because I could use two bats and hit 200 balls in 5 minutes without missing one.

" Ready?", said the boy on the mound as he reared back into a curve ball...easy... I lifted my bat onto my left shoulder(left handed) and primed for the throw. However, at that exact moment a scream from the front gate and then two more. The coach ran over to the corner of the building and looked around took a step back and threw-up. I grabbed another bat off of the rack and ran over to him.

" Coach whats goi-", I stopped when I saw the bloody bodies of three teachers moving towards us...zombies... " DAMNIT!", I turned back and told everyone to get ready to defend themselves but they all looked at me and laughed. I decided at that point to say screw them and I took off for the school building. When I went into the building I jumped back to avoid Komuro Takashi , who was making a mad dash across the hallway. I ran after him and he told me that there was an incident at the front gate...and I told him that we had a zombie infestation. He turned and looked at me with a mixed look but he kept going..until he saw class 3-b and suddenly veered off into it. I followed in but then decided to stay outside when he began to grab onto a girl and slapped her across the face, He came out a minute later with Rei Miyamoto and Igo Kishashi. Kishashi turned and looked at me and I handed him the bat that I had in my right hand.

" No thanks.", he said as he lifted one made of wood from his dufflebag. And Takashi also had one..a metal one. I went over to a mop and pulled the handle out of it...along with the sharp screw that broke when it was pulled out.

" Rei, you took lancing classes right? So you should be good with this for now right?", I said as I threw it over to her. She caught it and did a slight twirl with it and then stood straight.

" We should try to get to the observatory on the roof. At least there we can block off the entrances and isolate ourselves.". said Kishashi as he began running towards the covered walk way between the two halves of the school. When he went out however...we saw Mr. Haka form economics standing infront of us...he moaned.

-Walkway Takashi-

I watched as Mr. Haka moved forward and tried to bite Kishashi...but Kishashi moved and Mr. Haka fell forward. Rei moved to help but Neon grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

" Damn...their in the school now.", Neon said as he stood infront of Rei and looked down onto Mr. Haka with a tightened grip on his baseball bat. Kishashi was about to deal a heavy blow with his bat but Haka bit him on the leg...it was a small wound. I brought my bat across Haka's head and he stopped moving. Kishashi looked sick.

He continued to walk but I knew with that he couldn't really run with that leg injury. Neon looked grim...why was he here? Why isnt he with the class?

He smiled and looked at me, " I know what you are thinking...I am here because you guys are the only ones who can understand me...and I feel as a group we can survive.", he shifted his weight and popped his neck. I felt a small mood shift, but that disappeared when the announcer came on.

"_Students we ask that you stay in your classrooms and listen to instructions from your teachers because there was an incident at the front gate an-"_,there was a shuffling followed by a couple cries for help and a period of silence. I felt the tension increase across the entire school...and then there was a sudden eruption of noise and students began to flood down the hallways. We moved into the next building and saw a number of "them" moving across and towards the exits, taking down people who couldn't stop in time to avoid running into their hungry mouths.

Rei shook her head and pushed open the next set of doors, which lead towards the observatory. We filed in and locked the deadbolt with a defining thud. I looked up and saw two students in the other building in the craft class... they seemed to be holding it out. That aside the point, we reached the roof and opened the next door that actually took little strength to open. I went out first and Rei carried the injured Kishashi and then Neon lead up the rear and closed the door.

" Lets go!", said Neon as he ran forward and stuffed one bat into the mouth of one of "them" and brought the other bat down onto the top of its head, smashing it's brains and leaving one tooth in the bat. He then pushed two more off the roof, leaving ten around the edges. Kishashi stood up and then lifted his bat again.

"I can walk...We need to make it up those stairs and then we can hold out for an hour or so until we can figure out a better plan.", he pushed up and shifted his weight off his injured foot. Rei looked back at him and then she straightened her makeshift spear so that she could stab the closest on and then get the next one without stopping. Neon took a step to his right and pointed his bats in a downward V.

" GO!", he said ...attracting all of their attention from Kishashi and he began to go on an all out attack. I ran forward and hit one in the head and Rei took down two. Kishashi then made it to the stairs and knocked one over the stairs and onto the generator. Rei came up behind me a few seconds later and stabbed a zom in the chest...and she was slammed against the wall, knocking the air out of her. The creature then began to move onto her...but Neon jumped over the rail and brought both bats into its head, leaving a blood splatter against the wall.

He pulled her up by her arm and then he closed the small gate at the top of the stairs and put one of the bats into the lock, jamming it. We sat down and caught our breath. I hadn't realized how much pain had gathered in my arms from the repetitive hits. I then turned and looked at Kishashi...

" Bro, What the hell is going on?"

Observatory+Rei-

I turned towards Kishashi in hopes that he could explain...but all he did was say something that would only scare me even more.

He leaned up against the railing," These undead people...zombies...Its like something off of a movie or anime. ...but its not...Its real life. There will be no game over...only death."

I felt a cold feeling move up my spine. I layed my spear down and moved next to him...he was getting cold.

" Its just doesnt make sense...these kind of things shou-", he suddenly coughed up a dangerously large amount of blood, " This kind of thing was to be-hack- expected. So, just like in the movies...one bite is fatal." He tried to grin but his face suddenly turned to pain and he grabbed his chest and I moved towards him and put my arms around him. Neon looked down and I could swear I heard him say a prayer, and Takashi took one step back.

Kishashi looked at me one more time and then he convulsed and...too much blood come out, he fell forward and hit the ground face-first.

" _TAKASHI! HELP! OH GOD, KISHASHI!"_, I screamed as I ran over and tried to apply pressure to his chest so that I might be able to bring him back. Neon then looked at Takashi nodded and walked towards the gate, where he took to pushing 'them" down the stairs using the other bat. Takashi made a small movement and walked into the shade of the cloud that was over us.

" Rei...move."

I suddenly jerked up and looked at him as tears began to form in my eyes.

" Takashi...YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! He wont die...he wont become one of them." , I said with the most disgust and venom I could muster. I put my head down onto Kishashi's chest and started to cry even more.

" Rei... please...move...", he said with more sympathy than anything else. I felt a small movement under me as Kishashi slumped forward and began to stand up.

" See...he's alive...Right Kis-", I was caught off guard as Neon grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back...because Kishashi's body stepped into the light. Neon put his arms into a restraint hold and pulled me against the door to the supply room.

" Im sorry... Takashi...Do it.", I heard Neon's voice ring quietly in my ears and then Takashi took a step forwards.

" I'm sorry...it's as he said... this is not a game... This Is Real!"

Takashi reared back and brought his aluminum bat down sharply against Kishashi's skull with a sickening crack. It was at that moment that all that had happened hit home. I fell out of Neon's arms and...i guess I fainted.

Observatory+Neon-

I allowed Rei to sink to the floor. Takashi went past me and opened the closet door and pulled a blanket from inside. He covered Kishashi's body and layed him in the sun. Rei had to be seriously damaged, mental variety, and tired physically. There are only a few of "them" left on the roof and they were starting to crowd around the stairs...thats goin to be a problem. I was going to say something, but instead I decided to just let him mourn his lost friend. I and looked into the supply closet and took a pack of mint gum form one of the shelves...since they wouldn't need it anymore. I also took a small backpack...well more like a lunchbag that looked like a tiny book bag, and placed three bottles, two pop-tarts,and another pack of gum into the bag and threw it over my back and clipped the tow straps together that were towards the middle. It fit comfortably and I could still swing around at a moment's notice. I then took notice of a boken in the back corner...i smiled. I layed down the wooden bat and picked up the boken...it was a little heavier but was definitely more sturdy. I walked back out and put it to the test. I walked out the gate and went to the nearest one of "them" and brought it down against the top of his head. The head actually sunk into the shoulders and snapped open. It was definitely more effective because of it's weight. I walked back and closed the gate. By then Rei was awake again.

" I'm sorry.", I said as I walked past her and used the smaller microscope to peer into the city. It was hell.

"What do you see?", said Takashi as he layed his bloody bat next to mine. I told him that it looked the same as at the school. He frowned and leaned up against the railing.

" So...shall we get out. Or should I say... do you think we have a way out?"

I actually grinned a little.

" If we can get one of those buses or that van...we _could_ try and escape...however we need the keys.", I said as I slid the boken into the space between my belt and my pants.

" Well, the teachers keep the keys in the Teacher's workroom. That would be in this building two floors down. We _should_ be able to get there...but getting out to the cars is another matter all together. We would have to cross a hundred of "them" and then hope the vehicle has gas...or we could be dead."

Rei stood up and grabbed her lance," So...lets get going!"

**So my lovely little readers... did you like my chapter? Have any creative zombie deaths? Have any idea how I can get Neon a **_**real**_** sword? PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME! Whew... took three days on this... and another threee on Organization...whew busy busy busy... KEEP ME MODIVATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Pm or review and I am looking for a way for Neon to get a sword... Disclaimer:I own nothing but Neon Light. Please Review and share ideas...like my good reviewer The Unknowing Herald. **

-Craft Room+ Takagi-

I took another step backwards and felt my back hit the table. My pink hair fell around my shoulders and I don't have my glasses...so im basically going off of Hirano Kohta's ability to warn me. His fat self was muttering something about weight-distribution and firing range of the nail gun he was holding. 2 more of _them_ joined the 10 other that had created a disturbing image behind the weak glass in the hallway.

" Fatty, what are you doing?", I screamed as one of _their_ hands' came through the door and reached for me. I then watched in stunned horror as the door gave-way and _they_ began to flood the doorway. I had no where to go...

A nail suddenly flew past the right side of my head and made a solid "**THUNK**" as the first one fell. I turned and looked at Hirano's redneck version of a semi-automatic nail GUN. It looked like a plasterboard-tape arm rest, the nail gun, and then a small section to hold the chain of nails...suddenly I felt admiration for his creativity...

" Hurry behind me, Takagi.", he said as he fired three more nails but he also missed 2 of _them_ while he was distracted by me moving by him.

" HURRY AND KILL THEM!". I screamed as the remaining ones finally entered the room.

" Just SHUT THE HELL UP!, he screamed as he took the rest out in a methodically set pattern. When he finished up he turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

" Didn't think it would work... Well I guess im a bonafied genius!", he said as he moved towards the door and checked the hallway.

I snuffed at him and walked completely out and into the hallway and began to start towards the Teacher Workroom.

Hirano moved up beside me and asked me why I was going there...

" Simple baka, We are going to steal one of the vehicles parked outside and go from there.", I said as we turned the corner. We walked past the nurse room...it looks like someone put up a fight in there because a lot of _their_ dead bodies were layed out with heads split open. The body of one boy was slumped up against the cabinet... he had died by a head wound while he was alive...it was obvious since there was no other marks but the bites on his face and chest. I then lead us straight into what looked like a war-zone when we turned the next corner.

"..._shit_...", I muttered as I watched about 20 undead students moving towards us. Hirano suddenly moved infront of me and began firing a volley of nails...but they would be on us long before he could take them all out himself..

" We got to pull back Takagi! We got to get some room or they will swarm over us!", he said as he took a step back while still firing at the nearest ones.

" Oh my...looks like someone could use some good old American motivation."

Main Commons by Teacher's Workroom+ Neon-

" Whee-doggy! Lets get this party _rollin!_", I screamed as I brought my boken in my left hand down on the closest target and then swung,and missed, a hit at another that was on my right.

" _Hey, you don't get to have all the fun YOURSELF!"_, screamed Takashi as he and Rei pushed the majority of the incoming zombies back into the main room.

" Well looks like one hell of a party!", said another girl with a boken who came running in from one of the other hallways and she actually be-headed two of _them_ while still moving deeper into the mix. Rei used the sharp end of her rod to push one into another that was behind it and then Takashi moved in and smashed both skulls in one hit. The fat kid began to open fire on _those_ who managed to get to close to any one of us. After about two minutes the main commons was clear of _them_. I turned and decided to find out who I should be thanking for helping us out.

" The name's Hirano...and this lady beside me is Takagi.", said the fat kid as he pointed at the pink-haired girl who looked as if she was going to stab him.

" I am Saeko Buswina of the Kendo club. And this is the school nurse, Ms. Marikawa.", she bowed a little and then another woman stepped from behind Saeko.

" I would rather you call me Shizuka.", said the big boobed nurse.

Then the rest of us introduced ourselves and it seemed that we all had the same idea of taking the keys and riding out of here.

I pulled a piece of hair from near my eye and placed it back up where it belonged, " I guess great minds think alike. So, there are seven of us...", I said as I wiped my boken against a curtain.

" And we have limited force.", said Saeko as she quickly snapped her sword in the air, clearing brain matter from it.

" I have a van...but its too tiny to fit us all.", said Shizuka as she walked into the workroom.

We all began to file into the room and then I locked the door behind us.

" Well, Don't we still have those buses that are used on trips?", said Hirano as he continued his reloading of the nail gun.

Ms. Shizuka sat down and then looked like she was at a loss.

Rei moved close the the window and looked out at where the buses were.

" Yeah. They are there, but between there and us has got to be at least 75 of _them_. So, who's got a plan?", She said as she sat down on one of the desks.

" Run for it?", I said as I suddenly noticed that the tv was still on. It was a breaking news story...

" Everyone listen!"

_" -urrently the death toll is numbering in the tens of millions. The government has declared a special state of emergency. This situation is not confined to Japan but it seems to be world wide. We ask that for the moment that you stay in your homes and not leave. I repeat: There are riots world wide and there are reports of cannibalism and murder numbering in the multimillion. This situation is dangerous and-"_ There was shouts and the camera suddenly shifted to two body bags that were suddenly sitting up. There were two gunshots and the bodies fell back down. _" Oh my god! Someone help! Please! They aRwrr-." _The station then went to gray static.

_ " _So...what's the plan so far? Grab a bus. Then where will we go? There isnt anywhere left to run...", said Takagi as she pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket and placed them on her face. Hirano seemed to turn red but Takagi glared at him.

" The best thing that we can do is just try to get somewhere safe."

I turned and popped my arm...which had locked up from all the swings I have had to do. The sudden relief of pain felt so good that I actually moaned.

" Ms. Shizuka, can you drive one of those buses?", said Saeko as she stood up from against the wall. Shizuka looked up and nodded. " Well then lets go! I mean we cant stay in here much longer because that nail gun and our grunts have bound to brought some of _them _towards us. I have no doubt of that."

We all tensed as we heard steps on the stairs outside the office.

" **Shit...**", I said as we bolted out the front doors of the school and made a mad dash for the buses. However, when we were on the way out some people..yes people.. came up behind us and one of them hit a metal rod against the the door.

"Fuck! Run!", screamed Takashi as he lead the charge across the field next to the buses.

Bus lot + Saeko-

Takashi's scream brought more attention than the idiot who hit that metal pole against the door. I didn't look back to see who was behind us...I just kept on plowing through the undead who lay in numbers infront of us. Neon was actually keeping up with me as I cut down more of _them_ who got in our way.

He smiled sheepishly.

" So you kill here often?"

I frowned at his lame pun and cut down a female student who was about to take a bite out of his neck.

" No, just today."

He smiled at my sarcasm and then he suddenly brought his baseball bat past my head, shoving it not only into, but out the head of one of _them _who had gotten behind me. He tried to pull out his bat, but it was stuck. He muttered something and then he left it there as he continued forward using both hands on his boken- Claymore style-. I was impressed my his abilities but he is still far from my equal.

" Help me! I sprained my ankle!"

I watched as Shido Koichi, a teacher, smiled and brought his foot square into the kid's face and kept on walking forwards. The screams of the kid went unheard. I frowned...this man is evil...

" OK! I GOT THE BUS! HURRY!"

Takashi was fighting off seven of _them_ who were attempting to enter the bus. Neon suddenly jumped infront of him and brought his boken crashing into two students and then Takashi mashed them into the ground. I came to a stop just beside them. The six new people got onto the bus. Then we jumped on and slammed the door closed with a solid thunk.

" Ms. Shizuka...DRIVE!", I screamed as she tore down the field and towards the main gate. There were a bunch of _them _standing there.

I stood behind her and told her what I surmised to be true...

" Just do it fast. After all, they are no longer humans."

She began to chant what I said as she ran over one undead student after another, and then we busted through the front gate and hit the pavement hard. I fell hard on my butt as we swerved hard into the next turn and started heading down one of the back-roads.

"_ Now is the time for unity! Under my leadership we made it onto this bus, ,and under my leadership we will survive this! Students...no comrades...We must unify ourselves."_

I turned and looked at Shido...He was speaking of a dictatorship... a dictatorship of the dead...

" _So. Am I right in believing this? Together we can survive this and quit running."_, he said a he began to walk towards the front of the bus with arms out stretched. He stopped right infront of Rei and bent down so that he could look her in the face, " _Right?"._

Rei looked him in the eye and then stood up, throwing him backwards into another chair.

" Wrong. YOUR WRONG! All you crave is power and dictatorship...", she said as she moved towards the middle exit and told Ms. Shizuka to stop the bus.

" If that's how you feel...then there is no reason for you to continue our journey to safety. Feel free to leave.", Shido said as he grinned wildly.

Rei was moving to step off the bus but then Takashi suddenly jumped off along with her.

" If you are leaving then I am coming with you.", he said as he lifted his baseball bat and placed it on his shoulder.

I thought about doing the same but when I was about to say something a bus suddenly came flying up behind us...and it was filled with _them_.

" **TAKASHI! REI! WATCH OUT!"**, Screamed Takagi as she pulled her head down between her knees, braced for impact.

The bus hit a curb and flipped over onto it's side and hit the tunnel that Rei and Takashi ran into when Takagi screamed. It started to burn.

" Listen... We will meet at Ms. Shizuka's home!" , screamed Takashi as he pulled back to avoid the first of _them_ that came from the wreck...while on fire.

The bus pulled forward slowly and then left the scene behind us.

**These next two chapters will start to show just how I plan on changing some of the story line to fit my character, and just in advance... I plan on these pairings-**

** SaekoxNeon**

** TakashixRei**

** HiranoxTakagi(might start calling her Saya so that the names Takashi and Takagi will be easier for my word processor to separate)**

** Shizukax?**

** Well...thats my plan... Adios my readers...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Neon...**

**Well, guess it's been a busy week. This chapter may be a little weird because I forgot how they ended up at Ms. Shizuka's...or if they even explained it...well just hang on for my most wild chapter yet.**

-Gas Station+ Takashi-

I pulled up to the pump...on my newly acquired dirt bike. After we were blown from the tunnel I was jumped by a zombie biker. Inside the side of his bike were two sets of gloves and a set of arm and knee pads. I gave the black pads and a pair of white gloves to Rei and I put the black gloves on my hands, since they would help stop as many vibrations from going through my arms.

The engine slowly came to a crawl. I figured best to refill in case we _really_ had to start moving. We could make it to Ms. Shizuka's home...but you just don't know what could happen in this hell.

" Takashi, the pump only takes cash...it's a pay-before-you-pump station...",she said as she moved her leg over the side of the bike and placed her lance against the pump. I cut the engine and then grabbed my bat and walked into the station.

I jumped onto the counter and then brought my bat down onto the register that was fixed there. After about seven hits the drawer flew out. I wiped my head, " I always wanted to do that!", I grabbed a few bills and began to walk out when I noticed Rei was begin held at knife point by a man, and his hand was on her breast squeezing it.

He smiled as if he had nothing to fear, " Quite the lady you have here...how about you share her?"

I gripped my bat tighter and took a step forward, but stopped when he threatened to cut her throat wide open.

"I killed my family. My wife. My child. My grandfather. WHAT HAVE I GOT LEFT TO F3A-", He was cut short as Rei brought her foot down on his knee cap and he released her. At that exact moment I pulled the small revolver with 4 shots in it from my waistband and placed it right over his heart.

I looked him in the eyes, " Haven't had much practice with long-range shooting. But I figure I can't miss at point blank range, can I?", his eyes went wide and he was about to cut me but I pulled the trigger before he could move his arm upwards. He fell back and hit his head against the cement ground. Blood came from his mouth as his scream cut through the air.

" Don't EVER touch her!", I said as I grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her onto the bike. If his scream hadn't brought more of _them _then the gun-shot and us tearing out of there did.

I heard his second screams as we turned the corner and started towards the bridge that connected the east and west sides of the city. Shizuka's home is on the river-side on the west bank...

-Ms. Shizuka's home+ Hirano-

I opened the main gate as Takashi and Rei came flying in on an orange dirt bike.

" yo!", Takashi said with a wave of the hand. I smiled and moved to the right so that Rei could get off with her lance.

Ms. Shizuka began to tear up as she saw them enter her home.

She ran over and hugged them both, almost smothering them both in her excessively large breasts. Saeko and Saya (yeah..i will call Takagi that from now on...easier for readers and for my retarded word processing unit.) came into the room. They were grinning like the chestier cat. I couldn't help grinning too...everyone has made it back together.

" So, why did you all leave the bus?", asked Rei as she sat down on the couch.

" Well it went like this-", said Neon as he came from the bathroom with a fresh hair cut. His hair was less wavy and wild, but it wasn't a military cut either...like a light shave to keep the hair from getting _too_ wild...

(FLASHBACK)

We kept driving until Ms. Shizuka pulled to a stop about a mile from here. Shido was acting more and more psychotically... He moved to kick Hirano off the bus and We all stood up to get off if he did. Shido acted violently when Shizuka said she was going to get off the bus as well, saying that he couldn't afford to lose a nurse. He moved towards her,but Neon and Saeko both placed their bokens to his jugular. Neon told him to kiss his ass and hit him across the face with the flat edge of his boken, much to everyone's surprise. We all got off the bus as Shido took the wheel and drove away...after about ten minutes we reached 's home.

(END FLASHBACK)

"-And so, that's that.", said Saya as she finished her side of the story. Rei looked pleasantly towards Neon.

" How hard did you hit him?", she asked.

Neon flexed his right arm, " With all I had.", and he returned to the bathroom to finish his shaving. Saeko nodded slowly.

I felt weak as everyone looked at me...

" Well, it's not ,my fault.", I said with both hands raised.

" At least we are all alive.", said Saeko as she stood up and moved towards the bathroom, " HEY NEON GET OUT! US GIRLS HAVE GOTTA TAKE A BATH YA KNOW!"

's house+ Neon-

I moved towards the door and opened it to a smiling Saeko.

" Thanks."

I felt my face turn a little red, but I shook it off as I walked into the living room, but Takashi and Hirano were moving to the bedroom upstairs...and of course I followed.

"..PULL!", grunted Hirano as he and Takashi pulled a door off of it's hinges. Behind it was an repeater shotgun, a semi-automatic rifle, ,a sniper rifle, and two small semi-automatic handguns(glocks...if you know what those are...).

" Hey Neon, you know how to fire a gun?", said Takashi as he pulled the shotgun out and pointed it at me, I cried out and dived to my left.

" H-H-Hey! Watch where the fuck you point that thing, damn! And yes...dude...i come from America." , I said as Hirano snatched the gun from Takashi and emptied the pre-loaded gun. I crawled over on my belly and got a better look at what was in the cabinet. There had to be enough bullets here to kill at least 2,500 of _them_ as long as we don't miss, however that kind of chance is low...

" How familiar are you with Glocks?" ,said Hirano as he pulled the two guns out and handed them to me. They really didn't weigh that much. I looked inside and found a pair of arm slings that fit these model guns and put them on. It was snug, but it was definitely a good fit. We sat down and began to load bullets into the clips. I thought about turning on the tv...but honestly...i dont want to know what is going on...

I thought I heard steps on the stairs but I dismissed them as my entire clip came flying out because one bullet went in wrong, I looked at Hirano who was laughing at me and at Takashi who hadn't even got one clip done yet, but I didn't expect Shizuka's big boobs to suddenly come from nowhere and clamp around both sides of Takashi's head. Hirano got a double nosebleed and I felt my jaw drop. She started swaying back and forth, and I swear that I could smell a strong liquor on her.

" Takashiii... Hiranooo..."

Hirano pulled open the window to the balcony and stood outside saying something about turtles. Takashi pulled her up and began to take her downstairs. I layed out on the bed and tried not to laugh about the situation. I waited until Hirano came back in and then I went downstairs as well. Rei and Takashi were talking in the hallway so I went into the kitchen and got a nosebleed all of my own, as I saw Saeko in black panties and a black bra bent over in an apron in the refrigerator. I used the back of my hand to block her exposure and turned around so that she wouldn't see my flushed face.

" Something wrong?", she asked as she bit into a cucumber...oh god, a cucumber...

" N-No! Nothing is wrong..." , I managed to stutter out as I pulled a pocky from a stash that was under the counter. I placed it in the corner of my mouth and began to chew on it.

She smiled and lightly ran her hand over my hair, short hair but hair, and brushed her shoulder against mine.

" Nervous?", she said with a grin.

I snapped the end of my pocky by accident and she smiled even more.

"NO!", I said defensively.

She walked past me and layed down on the couch. Ohhh man is tonight gonna be a long night.

Bridge+ Officer-

We were barely holding off those things... my lieutenant already blew his own head off and we are about to be over run!

" Sir, we cant hold them off! DAMN IT AL-", I heard from the first defense line about half way across, and that could only mean that the second is about to begin an assault. The commander at the second checkpoint said that the entire bridge was being over run and that all we could do is fall back...but that's not going to be possible with these protesters behind us.

" SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!", I heard as an officer came running past me...he was bleeding from the arm. I lifted my gun and pulled the trigger. The protestors heard the gunshot and emptied out like bugs from a trash can.

I stood as straight as I could and began to pick off any that got through. I ran out of ammo after two minutes...damn... I watched as former allies began to bite down on innocent souls and friends. I lifted one last bullet from my pocket and placed it into my revolver. I placed it into my mouth and said one last prayer as my finger pulled down, and I felt a sharp pain for just a second as the bullet passed through my mouth and into my brain.

***stretch*** Well...i guess my story has finally began to hit high gear. But... in advance im gonna tell yall that im gonna hold off on bringing in Zeke and co. until a little later...just trust me, it's gonna be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So...dont hate me for holding off on Zeke and Co., but I wanna skip that and do it later on... ( remember this is my AU. ) And I dont think I will be needing any ideas for swords since I got some serious help from about 26 friends on an app called Animania...(shame it got taken off of Google Play, but oh well) **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neon.**

** *Ms. Shizuka's home + Saeko-**

I pulled the pillow up behind my back and leaned into it. I couldn't help but feel giddy considering how easy I was getting a reaction from Neon. His new haircut was still long enough to run my hand through but not short enough that he looked like a military guy, and him cracking that pocky stick made me smile even wider.

" So, how about you tell me more about yourself, Neon?", I asked as he pulled a rolling chair from the desk across the room near the couch.

He sat backwards in it and started to spin in a circle, " Nothing much really. I come from a small town in the state of North Carolina on our eastern coast. I spent summers practicing sword fighting and fist fights with neighbors, considering I live in the middle of friggin nowhere. Oh.. I lived in the middle of friggin nowhere. My bad. I mean I don't put up fronts, If I have something to say I will say it. My family..well I guess im alittle of everything. My great grandfather was an immigrant from northern Japan, my great grandmother was a Native American. Since then my family married whites in the area and that's why I have no similar looks of either ethnics.", he stopped spinning and shook his head, " I wanted to come here so I could see what my mother was always talking about... But I guess ill be living here permanently. All my family has been dead for years. Im a lone wolf."

I sat straighter as his story continued. His blueish eyes were shining a little as they reflected the light from the lamp, I felt an aura fill the room, and I looked down at the small glass of water that was on the table and took a sip from it.

He smiled, " Ya know that was my cup right?", and he did another spin.

I placed the cup down and propped my neck up with my right arm.

" Well, at least it wasn't you pocky stick.", I said jokingly but he turned red and nibbled on it again.

" it's kind of hard not to get nervous around such a pretty woman...", he muttered in a low breath.

" Can you repeat that?", I said...even though I heard him perfectly.

"I said why are you dressed that way?"

I smirked at his nervous expression, "I just want to be comfortable.", and he stood up.

He tossed the last of the pocky into his mouth and walked into the bathroom.

" You better not be doing _that_!", I said loud enough for him to hear.

**"DAMN IT IM NOT!"**,I heard him scream as the door opened and he had a toothbrush in his mouth, he pointed at it in defense.

I let my expression stay neutral even though I wanted to laugh my guts out at this silly American.

's home + Takashi-

Rei and I were in the middle of an important moment, a moment where I could have leaned in to kiss her, but Neon suddenly screamed out...and I jumped so high I thought I was going to fall down the stairs. Rei turned red as she looked away.

" Im sorry. I should have been more mature...", she said- referring to failing a grade so she could stay with me.

" No, it isn't your fault. Not at all.", I said trying to comfort her.( when in reality it was TOTALLY her fault.)

" Takashi.", she leaned against me and closed her eyes.

I looked down at her and remembered the old days.

I was going to say something but a gun-shot rang outside the house. Hirano came flying into the hallway dressed up like Rambo...

" We gotta go! As in now!", he said as he layed bullets and the shotgun beside me.

Rei turned and ran to get her spear from the bedroom down the hall. Neon suddenly burst into the hallway and grabbed a leather jacket off the counter that he said that he wanted to keep. It was black leather and on the back was the name of some bar and it had "Ne" in big green letters. I shoved the bullets into my school jacket and pulled the strap over my neck.

" Whats going on?", said Saya as she came into the room with a drunken Shizuka behind her.

" The bridge down the road has been over run. And now _they_ are already down here. That gunshot came from three houses down. We need to leave."

" But on what?", said Neon as he placed the two glocks into his holsters.

Ms. Shizuka had enough power going to her brain to say that there was a jeep outside and that the keys were by the door.

I jumped up and joined Neon as we ran outside into the cold.

" Ill clear as you get it started and pulled up to the house, got it?", I said as he flipped the key into his right hand.

" Fuck yeah!", he said a little too enthusiastically.

The jeep was obviously American because the steering wheel was on the other side.

" Ok, Let's get this party started again!", he said as he jumped onto the brick wall and ran on it until he reached the top of the jeep, " Get the gate. Three are outside."

I pumped the shotgun and kicked open the gate. The first two were women. I hit her in the head with the but of my gun and then fired. The recoil knocked me onto my butt, but I hit both with head shots. The man was on me too fast, he was about to bite but suddenly his head disappeared.

" Gotta be more careful Takashi. That gun has serious recoil for someone who hasn't fired a gun before."

I looked up at the balcony as Hirano reloaded his clip with one more bullet(tactical reload).

The jeep backed in and the girls started to load the vehicle with food, bags, and other things of use to us. I heard a scream from a house on our right about two doors down...we are being boxed in.

" We are all set Takashi! Come down Hirano, hurry!", Rei said as she sat beside Saya and Neon. Hirano came down and got in the back-back, with the ammo and other necessary supplies. I got in the side seat and Saeko sat in the middle with her back propped up against Neon. He looked a little uncomfortable with her in almost nothing while sitting against him, and I could understand, with her only being in a white apron.

" LET"S DRIVE!", screamed Hirano as Ms. Shizuka pulled out of the drive way. We hit another one of them as we began to drive into the waterway that was down the street. I felt a jolt as we began to drive slowly down-stream. The jeep seemed to be doing well considering it was up to the middle of the wheels in water, but the rest is so high up that we could probably drive in more dangerous conditions.

"You guys sleep. Ill handle watch. After all, im used to late nights.", said Neon as he opened the roof hatch and exited. He closed it and then sat down on the roof. Honestly, I still don't know what to think about him, but I think that he is a good guy. I leaned back into the chair and soon fell asleep, where I drempt of brighter and happier times.

*Riverbank+ Neon-

I stayed up the rest of the night until, in the rising sun, I felt a knock from under me. I stood up and moved so that it was able to open. Saya poked her head out.

" I hope you didn't cat-nap while we were asleep..", she said as the other doors opened and everyone filed out .

" You wish I would.", I said seriously as I jumped down near Rei. She looked a little surprised but then she bent over and touched her toes.

I looked at our ragtag group and actually couldn't believe that we made it through day one of hell. I saw Saeko and got an accidental fanservice, not that im complaining but...

" Ok guys, go to the other side of the jeep. Us girls have to-", Saya grunted as she lifted a black garbage bag out the back of the jeep and layed it down," change. Peak and I will kill you. Let you come back and kill you again."

We moved to the other side of the jeep and had to listen to them converse over who wants what and what color underwear to put on. I though Hirano was havin a hernia because of all the blood that was leaking from his nose. Takashi just sat down crosslegged. I just leaned back and did my best not to look back.

" Alright boys. You can come out now."

We tuned around. Rei was in her school outfit, Saya was in street apparel, Saeko was still in the black pantyhose but she was in school the school shirt with a small black miniskirt, and Shizuka was in khaki pants with a blue turtleneck. Honestly they weren't dressed for protection, but...oh well...

Saeko walked up next to me and breathed on my neck, which got me aroused, and asked how she looked. I know I turned red to some degree because Takashi was snickering.

"g-g-g-good...", I replied weakly. She smiled a little bit.

" So, where to now?", asked Hirano as he began to step towards the jeep.

"I want to go to the police station. My father was there. Maybe they are still holding out." , replied Rei. We all looked at each other and agreed that that was a smart idea.

It isnt that far, the boarding house I was with is on this side so I know a lot of these side streets.

The jeep wouldn't be able to make it towards the top of the bank if everyone was inside so everyone but just walked up and then she suddenly came barreling past us and slammed hard into the cement pavement. I know that if we keep running it like this that in the end the jeep will break down...but until then we will just have to suck it up and deal with it.

" Next stop, the Police Station."

Eastern Police Station + Rei-

I looked at the police station as we rolled up towards it. There are long black tire marks headed deeper into the city and tents are still up. The front door is open wide, yet I see none of _them _around us. I stepped out and moved towards the door to the building but Takashi held me back for a second. He pulled the shotgun over his arm and went in first. Shizuka stayed with the jeep incase we needed to make a fast escape. Neon got creative and picked up a plastic bullet-proof shield from near the barricade and took head after Takashi made sure we had no suprises as soon as we stepped into the building.

" My father's office is on the second floor, and so are the weapon storage areas."

Hirano smiled when I said weapon storage area. Neon began to walk up the stairs but after he turne dhe let out a yelp and was pushed back by an undead police officer. It was one of the new officers...

" Damn it ALL!", Neon pulled the glock from his right shoulder holster and fired right into the head of the officer. The blood went across the shield and onto the wall. As I walked past some piece of his bone fell onto the floor. When we turned the corner I saw two more officers and three civilians.

" Allow me to handle this."

"Yeah... but im gonna get some action too."

Neon shield rushed the officers and cracked their heads open with the boken, and Saeko brought her boken down onto the first, up one the second, and beheaded the third one in a flash. I heard a small snap from Neon.

He was looking down on his boken. " Shit, the edge is breaking."

Saeko looked at it and said that it would soon need to be replaced but it can make it for a little while longer.

" There it is room 243.", I said as I reached for the knob. When I opened it there were papers everywhere and no undead in sight.

" It looks like this floor wasn't touched.", said Saya as she bent over a beeping computer.

I looked to my left and saw a message on the board:

"_FOLLOWING CODE:L WE ARE LEAVING AND REINFORCING THE SCHOOL IN BLOCK #3."_

It was in my father's hand writing. I felt truly happy. Takashi noticed it as well and smiled, considering that is the area where his mother works. I bet he was hoping that his mother was there when they arrived.

" Whats code:L?", asked Neon as he replaced the spent bullets in his glock.

Saya looked at it and then replied, " It's military code for non-stop riots. The government closes and goes into hiding. It's basically saying that its every person for themselves.", as she went back to checking on something. When I asked her about it later one she said she was checking to see if the power plants were still online.

"Do you know which room is the armory?", asked Hirano as he grinned a little.

" Two doors down.", I answered as he and Takashi went to see if there was anything in there. I heard a couple grunts and then the door being broken off it's hinges.

" Holy crap there's nothing in here!"

We turned and looked into the empty armory. Hirano smiled as he saw the label on the door next to it, which read: " Contraband and Evidence".

The door had to be kicked in but when it snapped down Hirano ran right in like a kid in a candy store.

" I bet they got all sorts of illegal weapons in here!"

He bent down and pulled a gun case from the bottom shelf. Inside was a shotgun, but it was a lot different from the double barrel one that Takashi had. This one had one barrel, a clip system, and a pump.

" This is definitely an American gun bros, I think these are used by our police. It's used by SWAT teams.", said Neon as he went into the row across from Hirano, " It's definitely better than that piece of crap you are currently using."

Takashi layed down his gun and picked up the new one.

Hirano grunted as he pulled two more guns from the other shelves.

The first was a rapid-fire assault rifle with clip system and a railing for extra equipment. It also had a strap for ease of carrying. Hirano gave it to me. I felt the weight, but it wasn't much more than a book bag.

He pulled the next gun out, It was a slightly longer sniper rifle with a better scope and a lazer on the end. He smiled a little wider and placed his old model on the case and pulled the other one out.

I heard Neon whistle. " You guys ought to be jealous of the two things I just found.

He came out with a custom sword ( Imagine a slightly longer handle of a military knife with a katana length blade wielded into it.) and a silver western revolver. He pulled the small glock that was under his left arm and a knee holster from a shelf out and gave them to Saeko.

" You are gonna need this...eventually...", he said as he helped her strap it onto her leg.

I felt a lot safer now that everyone( oops forgot Shizuka(but she never got anything yet but that net gun)) had weapons. We left the police station and got into the jeep. stared at us with wide eyes.

" Now I say we should head for my house and see if there is anyone home, after all, my house is like a fortress.", Saya said as she pushed her glasses up onto her face, " I promise we will check on the school...but we are close to night fall and we need a safe place to stay."

I nodded and then we took off down the highway towards one of the side streets.

Street headed towards Saya's house+ Guardsman-

I noticed a jeep headed towards us... and they are about to hit the invisible wire fence that is set up. There is very little chance that they will avoid it. I lifted the headset and called into the boss.

" Sir, We have...well...company...and if my eyes don't decieve me I believe that Lady Saya is in the vehicle."

There was a short buzz and then the commander came onto the line, "That's my baby. I knew that she would make it back."

I watched in short breath as they hit the wire...and then watched in helpless horror as more of _them _came down the street and began to attack.

**Yahoo! Neon got his sword. If you want an example of the handle just google American Military knife and imagine the hilt about two inches longer. Whoooo wants more comedic romance? Well if you dont screw you because that's what the next chapter is. LOL! -salute- See Yall later!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well I bet that those who are reading Organization want to kill me right about now...but im just going to get this book going so that each book will be at a balance. Disclaim everything but Neon. And sorry but this chap is going to be primarily in Neon's perspective.**

-Sidestreet+Neon-

I grabbed hold of the bar infront of me and gritted my teeth as we came to a sudden stop. Rei went flying from off the top of the jeep and Takashi,who had somehow managed to keep hold to the roof, slipped off and ran over to her.

" Shit. We need to set up a defense...until we can get through this wire.", Hirano said as he pumped the sniper rifle and set up in the top of the jeep.

" Damn it!", I said with a slight temper as I jumped out and pulled the glock from it's holster. I targeted those closest to us and then began to fire on those who were at a middle range.

I heard a large blast from my right as Takashi began to fire his shotgun. Rei was still layed on the ground near the corner of the wire and the hill on the right of me. Saeko moved out and began to push those in the middle further out. I fired the last two bullets from my glock and then pulled my katana from it's scabbard. It felt weird because the handle wasn't smooth but set so that it would be hard to remove it from the fighter's hand. Dashing forwards, I used the sharp edge to behead three in one cut, and watched as Saeko got pushed further back...near a stair case.

" Neon!", I heard Takashi scream from behind me, " Go!"

I smiled as I kept slicing into the undead until I made it next to Saeko.

" You sure that you don't want this?", I asked her as we were forced up the stairs.

She waved it off saying that it wasn't her style. I pulled the revolver and fired three shots out of the seven that were in it, killing three of _them_ who were climbing the stairs behind us.

I looked back towards the jeep and saw a number of people dressed in firefighter garb moving up behind them, along with huge firehoses. The new individuals pulled up the hoses and fired streams of water towards the undead who were pushed back by the high pressure water. Then one of the masked fighters removed her mask...

" MOM!", I watched as Saya jumped onto her mother and I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a groan from my left and quickly beheaded another undead with a fast cut. We had no way to get back around like this. I noticed that if we could make a circle back then we might have a chance but it would mean crossing those streets where Hirano noticed a number of _them_. I motioned for Saeko to follow me as we jumped the gap between the small building we were on and the one next to it.

"...So. You ever rode on a bike before?", I asked casually as we jumped off the next building and began to dash for the motorcycle shop that I saw when we were entering this half of town.

" No, but I guess it would never hurt to learn."

She ducked under a bite from another one of _them_ and then brought the hilt of her wooden sword in a vertical strike. I heard a severe snap and the undead fell forward onto the cement.

" I believe I heard Hirano say something about there being a better vehicle than a bike in that shop..", I said as we turned the next corner and looked at the shop on the top of the hill. There were none of _them_ were around. We ran hard and entered the shop without allowing the bell to ring. I pulled it shut and locked the door.

" Get whatever you need, Saeko, I will pick out a bi-"

I stopped as I looked into the garage and noticed some weird jeep. I started to read the manual as Saeko exchanged my ripped lunchbag for a small green travelers bag. I looked in the glove box and found a pair of blue finger-less gloves. Saeko came back in and threw the bag behind me as she gripped the roll cage that was above my head.

" So, did you figure out how to drive this?"

I smiled, " Babe, im an American. We can do anything!"

I pressed the remote to open the garage and Saeko settled in behind me.

" Ready to go? There is no turning back now.". I said as she nodded.

I felt the engine breathe life into the quiet air and then we took off down the street.

Saya's home+ Takashi-

I found it funny that all the years I had known Saya that I had never actually been to her house. It ironic that it would take something like this to give me the chance to.

" Lady Saya, We welcome your return.". Said three guardsmen who were protecting the main gate. I looked at her home...mansion... in awe. I knew she came from a rich family but damn, spread the wealth will you.

" Takashi, I presume."

I looked up at a man of serious muscular ability and above all an imposing figure. His black hair made his sharp jaw and bold eyes feel as if I was a baby. I felt my left leg give a little. His commanding voice cut through the air like a Train whistle.

" I assume that I have you to thank for my daughter's safety?", he said as his eyes looked down on me. I tried to keep a straight face and posture out of respect.

" No Sir, this was all due to team effort.", I said as Saya moved past her father and walked into the house.

He didn't smile or give any form of emotion, but he said that he would allow us to stay as long as we saw fit. We each bowed except for Rei, who was so sore that she could hardly even take a step, and followed after Saya. After about ten minutes I walked back outside just in time to hear an engine rev and I could swear that I saw a vehicle moving into the water back at the river, but I just couldn't be sure from this distance away...

Waterway + Neon-

I grabbed onto a fedora that flew off the head of one of the falling undead who had chased us into the ravine. It was black with a blue and white stripped band. I placed it on my head after thorough inspection for blood or any other bio-hazardous material. Saeko groaned from behind.

" What? It's not like he's gonna need it!"

She layed her hand against her face and closed her eyes as she shook her head in a disapproving "no.". Those creatures were getting up again...couldn't they just broke their necks...jeez... give us a break!

" I advise caution. After all we are about to go amphibious!" , I said with more energy than was probably needed in this situation.

Saeko looked at me weird because I said it in English...but she got the drift when we drove front first into the river. I watched as a wave of water flew over my head. I jerked around and used the seat to my left to hold myself up as I saw something totally worth my efforts today... ( a/n: Hehehe.. a person who liked my story should get this face- 8 - )

" ummm~"

I felt my eyes lock onto her elegant breast and then I felt my "pride of being a man" hit full mast. After a few seconds Saeko pulled her arms up and covered her body. I turned around faster than I had the first time and then began to steer the boat towards a little island of sand in the middle of the river. I could tell as we floated that none of _them_ would reach us because the current was strong and obviously it was deep. I shifted into gear and pulled us up into the middle of the sandbar and cut the engine. I got out and pulled a black sleeveless shirt from out of one of the back compartments, and then handed it to Saeko.

"...here...I'll just go over here and watch our defenses...", I said as I walked over to the left side of the sandbar and pulled my fedora over my eyes.

" Thank you." , she said as I heard her began to slip off clothes. My imagination went wild... hey, don't give me that look! I'm still a high school age boy ain't I? After about a minute and a half I asked if she was ok...

" I am.", she said after a small sneeze. I turned around and realized that she was dressed almost as badly as if she had worn the apron in the first place... does she think this is funny?...

" Is something wrong?", she asked with a quizzical stare. (yeah that's a real word look it up)

I felt my eyes bug out again..boy oh boy this is too much!

" N-No! Far from it! It's the other way around! Uh, It's -"

" Neon, you really see me as a woman don't you?"

I looked at her with a funny look, " What? You want me to be some hentai obsessed pervert that likes men? No WAY!"

She laughed a little, " Well, I am a woman aren't I?"

I felt the silence drag on as some seagulls flew over cawing... perfect anime moment.. yet this isn't an anime... is it? Could this be some sick show in an alternate dimension?

" Saeko.. um.. Is there someone that you like?", I asked as I tilted my fedora up a little so I could make eye-contact.

" That came out of the blue.", she said with squinted eyes. I scratched the back of my head...

" I mean.. I thought, well you know..."

" There was." ( a/n: Change of script alert!in anime she said Is I just said Was)

I shifted my gaze ever so slightly to my right.

" Should we leave now? There are less of _them_."

" Ah, Yeah."

We filed in and took off down the water... headed towards a little known temple near us that we could use for the night.

Park+ Saeko-

I watched as we kept taking turns, more and more of _them_ seemed to be gathering around us.

" As it stands, We will end up doing a repeat of the sandbank!", I said as we took another sharp turn and began to head into the park district. I sat back as we flew over the stairs and into the park... park's water fountain... great...

" You enjoy getting women wet, Neon?", I said with a sharp tone to my voice. After all, now im soaked... AGAIN!

He turned back towards me, " Maybe I do. Also, be a dear and get that yellow tape."

I ignored the smart-ass tone and grabbed the tape. He suddenly pulled off a large roll and tied the steering wheel and clutch together, so that the vehicle would go in a circle inside the fountain... drawing in the dead while giving us a chance to get into the temple on the top of the hill. His creativity never ceases to amaze me.

" Since im outta bullets almost, we are gonna have to-"

I jumped up and out of the boat, while in the air I threw him the other glock that was strapped to my leg and he put it in his pocket while simultaneously pulling his sword " Whiskey", as he calls it, and following suite. I carved a way into the stairs and he pulled up the rear with persistent cutting.

" Saeko, behin-"

I ducked and lifted my boken to the rotten neck of some man, " Just cause you are dead doesn't mean you should skip-", I flipped him into the air and into the fountain, " a bath."

The boat did the rest. Neon looked at me with wide eyes.

" Remind me never to piss you off." , he said as he split one of _them_ in half vertically. I was on a roll, until I saw the children. I stopped and began to have flashbacks to _the day I had last been so afraid_. Neon ran up behind me and shoved his sword, unhappily, into one of them and pushed the others back as he pulled me away shivering.

" S- Saeko! What wrong!", he asked as he pulled me up the stairs.

I looked on but honestly...i dont remember much until we reached the tiny temple.

Temple+ Neon-

I pulled up the large wooden log and placed it into the slots to support the door, in case my idea with the boat failed. I moved back to the center of the room and layed Saeko down near the candle that I was lighting.

" Saeko, what happened?", I asked for the third time. She still seemed lost so I looked up at... the shrine? I guess is what they call it... and checked the first sword. It was actually real.

" Hey, this is a real sword.", I pulled the second one off and tied it parallel with Whiskey. I turned and layed the other one infront of Saeko.

" Here you go, Saeko. I figure you would like this one more than mine."

She seemed to break from her trance as she looked at the sword and pulled it over to the other side with her.

" Your uniform is dry now.", I said as I layed her clothes in a pile and moved behind one of the curtains. I rummaged through my bag and found...ta-da!... one of the last pieces of fresh mint gum I would have in a long time and began to chew on it. In addition I pulled a granola bar out, for Saeko, and waited until she called me over. After about a minute an a half she called for me.

" Here.", I said as I gave her the bar. I pulled off my fedora and placed it next to my bag and jacket.

" And that's not all I found, Milady Saeko.." , I pulled a small green bag from my pocket and leaned in, " It's a portable toilet."

She grabbed her mouth to hold in her laughter. I smiled because it seemed, at least for the moment, that I had broken her from that spell.

About ten minutes later after she finished her bar , Saeko looked down at the floor.

" So, are you not gonna pry?"

I sat up and looked over at her, " Only if you want to talk about it."

She frowned, " I froze because I was reminded of the last time I had been so afraid..."

" Was it because of those children?", I asked calmly.

" To a degree, yet that's not it. When we were at the river band, you asked me if there was a man whom I liked . I think like a woman, thus it would only be natural to nurture feelings for a man. However, this is the question... would he return my love?"

I placed my hands out infront of me and replied, " Who would reject a lady lik-"

" Would he accept my love if he knew that I committed murder?"

I felt my body go rigid, and I felt a cool tingling sensation pass through my back.

" It was four years ago. A man attacked me at night. I had my training sword with me, so naturally I could fight him off. I broke his shoulder blade and femur. The police understood the situation and took me home in a police car."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

" That wasn't what held me back these last years... I enjoyed it... I had a clearly defined enemy and enjoyed beating it to a bloody spot on the ground. It was thrilling. Once I had him lured in...I struck without hesitation. And I enjoyed every last second."

I watched as she began to smile and look at me for a reaction.

" You see?! That's the real me! The true nature of Saeko Busujima! Do you believe that me, someone turned on by her own power, should deserve something pure like love? I know you have changed..but you changed after.. all I have been doing is turning into a demon worse than the devil."

I slammed my fist down onto the wood with so much force that a tiny splinter stuck to my glove.

I looked at her eyes and began my story.

" Saeko...do you think you are alone? Do you think that you have been the only wild one? WELL YOU ARE WRONG! FAR FROM CORRECT! Remember how I told you that I am an only child with no family?! Well... that is because they were murdered... right in front of me... THAT IS WHY I CAN SEMPATHIZE WITH YOU! BECAUSE WE ARE THE SAME!"

I watched as she was processing what I had just said.

" I tracked the two bastards down. I didn't turn them in. I enjoyed their squirming as I put them through hell, before they went to it. I cut them, I burned them, I used a hammer to smash one's balls until they broke! And then I buried them alive in the Earth! Does that make me any less wicked than you?! No! We have all lied, stole, and killed!"

She propped herself up with one hand as she finally understood everything I had been saying. I leaned in and grabbed her hand in mine.

" And that...is why I have found the reason for me to live and find the one who I am willing to lay my life before in sacrifice...you..."

We kissed and then we layed down under my jacket and slept until I saw light peak form the door in the morning. I opened the door and exited along with her, however we weren't alone. Crawling up the stairs was one of _them_.

" Saeko! Run!"

She looked at me but didn't move. Instead she pulled her katana and stood beside me.

" If you are willing to lay your life down., Then its my job to return the value."

" Just don't die. Because if you do I will. And that's something I don't want to do!"

I pulled Whiskey and the other sword as Saeko dashed towards the ones on the left and I took on the ones on the right.

( outside Saya's home's backgate)

I pulled Saeko up beside me and kissed her again, more forcefully.

"Didn't I say I would protect you?"

"Yes. You did."

"Good."

**alright reader! I im a little ticked that all I got was one review or pm from yall! SO COME ON! LET ME SEE SOME REVIEWS AND PMS! I WANNA GET SOME MORE READERS AND SO FAR ALL I GOT IS ONE REVIEW! POST PEOPLE POST!**


End file.
